


Imagine: Jim Hopper dealing with your creepy boss

by PsychedelicBoomerang



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Stranger Things - Fandom, Stranger Things Netflix
Genre: Creepy Boss, Established Relationship, F/M, Harassment, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Protective Jim "Chief" Hopper, Protective Jim Hopper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicBoomerang/pseuds/PsychedelicBoomerang
Summary: You arrive home one night after a bad shift at the cinema; Jim gets to the bottom of it and tempers flare. He goes to your work place after hours to deal with your creepy boss....(Implied sexual harassment)
Relationships: Chief Jim Hopper Reader, Chief Jim Hopper x Reader Insert, Jim Hopper Reader, Jim Hopper Reader Insert, Jim Hopper You, Jim Hopper x Reader, Jim Hopper x Reader Insert, Jim Hopper x You - Relationship, chief jim hopper x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Imagine: Jim Hopper dealing with your creepy boss

It was the sound of the front door slamming shut that snapped Hopper from his dream like state in front of the television. Preparing himself to greet you as you walked into the living room, he was left waiting patiently; you never arrived. Instead, he heard your footsteps leading to the bedroom and the door slamming shut.

“Y/N? What is it?” He climbed to his feet, calling behind you as he walked through to the bedroom. He could hear your cries on the other side of the door and anger flooded him when he pushed the door open. “What’s happened? Y/N, tell me what happened.”

“Please don’t be mad at me.” You sat up on the bed, sweeping your hair away from your face as you grabbed the large stuffed bear from your pillow. Your eyes scanned the room nervously, clenching your hands together as you tried to find the words.

“Mad at you? Baby, you’re the one crying. Tell me what happened.” He sat on the edge of the bed with you, reaching out to hold your hand; it was when you flinched under his touch that his temper began to flare. “Has someone hurt you?”

“What? No! Well – no, no one has hurt me. But I lost my job.” You shrugged your shoulders sadly, calming your tears as you shuffled on the bed next to him. You just wanted to be held and he knew you just needed comfort. Wrapping his arms around your shoulders, he held you tightly against him and kissed the top of your head roughly, brushing your hair back with his fingers.

“We can get you another job, baby girl. Is that all that’s upset you?” He felt himself calming down, his breathing steadying as his rage slowly faded. “You can tell me.”

“No… it was Robbie Watts.” You pulled away from him, looking up at him with teary eyes. You pulled the stuffed bear closer to your chest, preparing for his angry outburst. But he remained silent, watching you closely.

“What did he do?” He finally spoke after a few moments, breathing deeply to keep himself under control. The last thing you needed right now was for him to lose himself through a rage. He held you even tighter, squeezing you against him. “What did he do to you?”

“He didn’t do – he tried to – he tried to do stuff. I was in the back room stocking up and he came in behind me and shut the door. He’s always made comments about me and the other girls but I never thought he’d try anything,” you blinked back the tears, shame washing over you as Hopper slowly released you from his grip, your hand still tightly held in his. “He just wouldn’t back off. One of the ice cream girls came in when he tried to kiss me. He took me in to the office with one of the ticket guys and told me I was to pack my things and leave.”

Hopper remained unusually quiet, instead opting to give you a rough loving kiss on the forehead before climbing to his feet. Without a word, he helped you settle into the bed before pulling your boots off your aching feet and lifting your legs up on the bed.

“I want you to stay here, get comfortable and stay warm, okay?” He finally spoke up, lifting the blanket up and over, bringing the stuffed bear over the blanket that covered you. “Stay here, I won’t be out long.”

“Jim, where are you going?” You sat up slightly, watching him take his hat from chair in the corner before he turned to face you. “What are you doing?”

“I’m going to find Robbie and have a chat. Just a chat, that’s all.” He spoke coolly, smiling sweetly at you before closing the bedroom door. As soon as he was out of your sight, he let his anger get the better of him as he snatched his keys from the coffee table. There was no force on Earth that was going to stop him hunting down Robbie Watts.

***

Looking down at his watch, Hopper sighed heavily as he stubbed out his last cigarette of the night. It had just gone past 2am and the cinema would have counted earnings of the day by now, meaning it would have just been supervisor on site to lock up for the night. Leaning against the patrol van, he held his breath as he waited, growing more impatient the longer he was waiting for this cockroach to make an appearance.

Then right on cue, the back door of the cinema swung open and outstepped a weasel of a man, the glow of a cigarette between his lips leading the way to his car. But before he could get the keys out of his pocket, Hopper made himself known.

“Robbie Watts?” Hopper approached the scrawny man in the shadows, clearly catching him off guard. “Are you Robbie Watts?”

“What’s it to you?” His voice broke as he spoke up, turning to face Hopper.

“Everything, considering I’m Chief of Hawkins Police. I’ll repeat myself just once more: are you Robbie Watts?” Hopper was going to enjoy this. He dealt with guys like this most days; they’d put on the tough guy act and within minutes they were crying for their mothers. And this guy was totally at Hopper’s mercy.

“I am. Hold on, wait a second, if this is about that speeding ticket last month, I swear the debt was settled. You’ll have to contact my solicitor if the check bounced—”

“I’m not here about your goddamn speeding ticket. I’m here about something that happened here tonight, involving the ice cream girl that lost her job.” Hopper towered over Watts, anger burning in his chest when the smaller man suddenly chuckled.

“Oh, you mean Y/N? That little minx. She always did tease.” Watts grinned smugly, digging his hand in to his jacket pocket and pulling out his car keys. “Hardly thought she’d get you involved. Just a little bit of fun.”

“Fun for who? Her? Getting sacked from your job sounds like a really fucking party, doesn’t it?” Hopper stepped closer, watching the smaller man suddenly grow nervous. “And the ‘minx’, as you described her? Yeah, that’s my girl and _no one_ fucking tries it on with her. Especially not a weedy son of a bitch like you.”

“Whoa, I meant no harm, Chief—”

Before the worm could get another word out, Hopper’s fist made direct contact with his jaw, the sound of teeth crunching filling the night air. Before he could recover from the initial shock, Hopper bought his knee up and into his gut before swinging another punch at him as he doubled over. He’d heard enough.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Robbie shouted, near screaming as he stood straight, blood dripping from his nose. “You broke my goddamn nose, you shit!”

“I’ll break so much more than your nose,” Hopper grabbed his wrist, twisting it above his head, forcing the smaller man to contort his body. “I’ll break your goddamn arm while I’m at it.”

“What? No! No! Please, no!” Robbie began to sob, and for a moment Hopper was certain he could smell urine. “Wh-what do you want? I – I – I can give Y/N her job back! I can give her a pay raise! Ow, ow! Just let go off my arm!”

“Give her the job back? And expose her to a cretin like you again? Nah, I’ll tell you what I want from you: you’re going to put it down that you’ve not sacked her, but there’s been an unexpected redundancy,” Hopper squeezed tightly when he noticed the confusion across Watts’s face, realisation sinking in quickly. “She’s been working her for what, 6 months? I’d say that entitles her to a grand a month in redundancy pay—”

“What?! That’s $6000 for selling ice cream!!”

“What’s that, two grand a month? That’s very kind of you, Robbie.” Hopper ignored the cries of pain as he twisted his arm further, Watts nearly kneeling at this point.

“You can’t do this, you asshole!” Tears streamed down Watts’s face and Hoppers assumptions were confirmed when he finally let go of his arm, watching him land flat on his back by his car. The weasel pissed himself.

“What are you gonna do, call the cops?” Hopper taunted him, glaring down at him before crouching slightly to get to his level. “If I as much as hear you’ve mentioned her name, or if you even mutter her name, I will find you and you’ll have more than a broken nose. In fact, if any of the young ladies that work here put in a complaint about you or if I hear any gossip about you being a creep, I promise I’ll come after you. Do you understand that?”

“If I knew that you two were involved, I wouldn’t have ever—”

“No, my relationship with her has _nothing_ to do with the way you treated her or the other girls here,” Hopper suddenly grabbed Watts by the collar, dragging him up to his feet. “This whole thing ends _now_.”

“Okay, okay! I’ll – I’ll send the check in the post, I swear!”

It was with that, that Hopper slammed him into the side of his car, watching the blood dripping down his chin. “While you’re at it, change your pants.”


End file.
